The Values of A Different Kind
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "Our kind isn't safe, not really. Because no matter what, they will hunt us. They don't care that we're different. They see us as mutants, freaks of nature, abnormal. Therefore they will stop at nothing to hunt us. And when, not if, they find our weakness, we will all surely fall." Give it a try, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You make me cry doing this every time I write something new :( I don't own this perfection. **

**Sorry if you get a little confused~**

* * *

I sit with my back pressed against the back of the cage, staring fearfully in front of me.

_'Stop it!'_ I scream at them, the only sounds passing through my mouth being growls and whimpers. Their hands hold the pole, armed with a wire collar that tightens when they pull a trigger mechanism, close, forcing it around my neck and my muscles lock up, the skin around my throat tightening, choking me. They yank and pull, dragging me from my cage.

Their hands close around my body shoving and pushing me down as they force my mouth shut with a muzzle.

_'Bastards!'_ I scream louder, bucking and kicking my body as I try unsuccessfully to shift back. _'Stop it!'_

The prick of a needle makes me whimper, I've always hated those damned things, before I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. _I lasted longer than most_, I hear them say, but the sedative is obviously working because my legs can no longer hold me. My eyes roll up and I only catch a glimpse of the man covered in blue scrubs before I'm out, my eyes unwillingly closing.

* * *

**This is the small prologue. Only cause I'm gonna start working on the next chapter now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: To clarify I don't own Austin and Ally. This plot? It's all mine.**

* * *

A little while before...

* * *

I live in a small, far off village, consisting of about one-hundred people. Or as outsiders liked to call us, hybrids, mutations, abnormals and the list goes on. Our village is not the first, nor is it the last. But it is one of the largest. Or so I've been told.

My name is Ally Dawson. I'm the only daughter to Lester and Penny Dawson who disappeared when I turned five, and at the age of seventeen I'm still living among the orphans.

But my time to leave and see what my animal is is coming close and I'm worried about the little kids around me. Being the oldest female orphan means the younger kids flock to me and a certain few have been able to crack through my cold exterior.

"Ally'ana?" I look up, brushing Kali's hair from her sweat soaked forehead.

"Yes Mrs Duncan?" I ask her quietly, my mouth set in a grim line. I know what this is about.

"The royal family said that all the upcoming changers will be moving to the inner shell of the village. You'll need to leave soon or else they'll come to take you by force."

I shake my head. "I won't go, not without Kali, Leo and Gabe. They need me, Mrs Duncan." On cue Gabe and Leo's sleeping forms snuggle closer to me. Mrs Duncan sighs irritably and my eyes narrow.

"I liked you better when you were impartial to these... rats."

I glare at her sharply. "Was _I_ considered a rat when I was their age? They're _people,_ just like you and I. They just lost their parents so can you just stop!?" My voice raises and Kali fidgets, forcing me to calm myself. "Get out Mrs Duncan, before one of them wakes up. Because that's when I won't care to get up and show you what a _rat_ can do." I threaten and she steps back.

"I really can't wait until you're gone. Then no one will be here to help your little mutants."

"So just because they're destined to turn when your genes deemed you unworthy they're mutants? You're just a jealous hag. Now _get out!_" The demand is loud, menacing. Mrs Duncan flinches and rushes from the room and I turn my attention back on to the three kids in front of me.

I've always been able to sense and do different things from the others. I can see that these three are going to change, Kali in particular. She's the smallest at the age of five, dark blonde hair with pale blue eyes. Leo and Gabe, both seven, twins, both with jet black hair and dark golden eyes.

Kali's eyes split open and I frown when she opens her mouth to speak. "You should be sleeping, Kal. Go back to sleep. I'm going to protect you."

"But Ana needs sleep too." She says as she struggles to sit up. I smile, pulling her on to my lap.

"Ana wants Kal to get better though." I tell her as she nuzzles her face against my neck. She glances up at me and I smile at her again, rubbing her sweat soaked hair from her face.

Silence fills the room and I sigh, laying Kali back down in her place in front of me. Looking up at the ceiling of our room I close my eyes, my mind wandering.

I needed to find a way to bargain with the royals.

_'You're valuable, Ally.' _

I needed to find out what they wanted, why they made people who were going to change go to them with no choice.

_'You mustn't let them find out about you, Ally.'_

I needed to keep Kali, Leo and Gabe safe. I needed to keep myself safe.

_'Run, Ally. Don't let them catch you. You must run.'_

"You won't get another chance to get out of this life, Ally'ana. This is your only chance to save yourself. You can't give this up." Mr Duncan's voice startles me and I open my eyes, looking up at him.

"No, you're wrong. If it means saving these three I'll give up everything. I already have nothing but them."

"You're wrong, Ally'ana. You have a once in a lifetime choice. If you give it up, then you'll have nothing but them. Do you really want to make that sacrifice?" He turns away. "The royals will be here tomorrow. My wife called them."

I stare after him, his words repeating themselves.

_'You have a once in a lifetime choice. If you give it up, then you'll have nothing but them. Do you really want to make that sacrifice?'_

* * *

I wake up the next day, Kali, Leo and Gabe still wrapped around me. I smile, nudging the three of them awake.

"Ally'ana." I look up, frowning.

"Yes Mr Duncan?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I'd like to talk to you alone, please." I nod, telling Kali, Gabe and Leo to go get ready for the day.

"What is it?" I ask when they disappear into the hall, turning to look at him. He pulls a book from behind his back and I flinch.

"I found this in the trash, Ally'ana. Why'd you throw it away?" He sets the book beside me, kneeling in front of me.

"Because it's been eleven years." I tell him, my fingers closing around the frayed bindings. "They aren't coming back."

"You still care about it, though." He says. There's no question about it, I don't say. I close my eyes tightly; shake my head without glancing up. "You think it's a weakness." He states and I don't confirm or deny.

"Ally, forget about the fact that I'm the owner of the orphanage and remember me as your parents' friend." He sighs and places his hand on my shoulder when I remain silent. "Ally, they loved you. Don't forget that."

I nod, not trusting my voice as I clutch my book to my chest. I don't tell him it was his daughter that had stolen it and threw it in the garbage. Angry and jealous that her father cared about another child just as much as he cared for his own children.

"Evan -" I stop, clearing my throat. "Mr Duncan, you can't let them take me." I look up at him. "Those children, they need me. I'm willing to give up everything for the people I love."

He smiles, nodding. "I understand. And in a way, Ally, I knew that would be your decision." He rubs my head and I scowl at him. "I already know how far you'd go for people you love."

I nod back at him, a small smile on my face as he leaves the room.

"Evan, what are you doing?" I hear Mrs Duncan's whisper and I tense, my fists clenching.

"Leave it alone, Tammy. That child has been alone for too long and I'll be damned if I let even _you_ hurt her." His voice is determined, if not a little angry.

"That girl will get this family killed if you protect her!" Mrs Duncan's voice raises and I stand, stepping out into the hall.

"That girl will protect her family no matter what the costs." I growl, looking her straight in the face. "You may not be family but Evan is and you're his family so no matter how detestable you are, I will protect you and you daughters."

I glance at Evan who's smiling proudly. "You're just like your father and mother, Ally." I shake my head at him.

"Let's hope she's not exactly like her parents." Tammy growls, her face dark as she glares at me. "Because if she is, she'll abandon us and them kids when we need her the most!" She hisses and I flinch, the words hitting me hard.

"Tamilia!" Evan gasps, stepping between us. I place my hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"It's enough, Mr Duncan. It's _enough_." I step around the two, walking past them and down the hall, into the shabby lunch room.

I sit at my normal table and people begin to flock towards me, leaving their spaces besides Reina and Lizbeth. Shaking my head, I save two seats beside me, knowing Kali will just sit on my lap as they come into the lunch hall and head towards me as well.

Reina intercepts them and my eyes darken as I stand, stalking towards them as Kali cowers behind Leo and Gabe.

* * *

**A/N: *-* Didn't get to update nearly as soon as I wanted too, but I hope you like this. **

**Keep in mind that Ally doesn't know what her animal is yet. Also, the person from the prologue was meant to be anonymous so I'm really sorry if you're confused by it. **


End file.
